Elena
Elena, known as Elena Sov after marrying Vessa Sov, as Ela by Vessa and Elite Elena by Mr. Tachibana and The Drifter, is a character who was introduced in Call of Duty: Age of Extinction as part of the Black Armoury subscription. She returns in Call of Duty: Retribution as a supporting character. According to Vessa, she was the only person who had ever seen Elena without her helmet, meaning she knew what she looks like. She was married to Sov family member Vessa. Like her wife, she is an Awoken, a humanoid race of beings. She is the sister-in-law to Awoken queen Mara Sov. Her personal weapons include Le Monarquè, a modified PSE Perform-X Compound Bow which she passed on to her friend Ruby Rose, and Remembrance which she currently uses as an Awoken Guardian. After Vessa's death at the hands of The Outrider, getting her revenge and reclaiming Last Hand, a weapon she gave to Vessa for their anniversary, she returned to the Awoken military as a Guardian, an elite black operations group consisting of deadly Awoken warriors and agents. She's only had short interactions and conversations with past associates. She attended her wife's funeral alongside Awoken Queen Mara Sov and numerous other members of the Sov family and many other Awoken royals and military personnel. Personality Unlike her wife Vessa, Elena is shallow and calm. Sometimes considered being anti-social, however this is just her personality. According to Vessa, Elena has always been quiet and has never really been open or being able to talk to many people. However, she deduces that she was the first Elena had spoken to after 24 years. Though, after Vessa was killed, she became even more quiet. Having went on for an entire two weeks without talking to anyone during her hunt for the Scorpions criminal gang and their The Outrider. After getting her revenge, she opened up more to other Awoken in the their military, befriending a few of her fellow Guardians. However, Elena still appears anti-social to some. Personal Weapon Elena is the previous owner of Le Monarquè, a variant of the PSE Compound Bow which she modified herself to fire poison arrows. She was told of the bow's name meant "the monarch" in French. Alongside her already established connection with the Sov family through her marriage with Vessa, the bow also connects her to the family. However, she passed on the bow to Ruby Rose, stating that the weapon reminded her of Vessa too much, as she was the one who gave it to her. She began using a Hand Cannon forged by Mr. Tachibana called Remembrance, a last gift to her from him as a goodbye and for good fortune in the future. The weapon serves her well, as she's used it many times against enemies of the Awoken. Theme Elena's first theme revolves around Elena showing her love and affection for her wife Vessa, whom she loved very much. She sang the song on their five year anniversary. Her second theme revolves more around Elena mourning and coping with the death of Vessa. Before meeting Vessa, Elena was very disconnected from social interactions, having spent most of her time alone and taking jobs as a bounty hunter in the galaxy, away from Awoken space. Elena's Theme Cold Outfits Other than her default outfit, Elena is seen wearing other outfits during special occasions. The second outfit she wears features her armour in black, red, and dark red as in the tradition of Valentine's Day. Her third outfits features her armour in three colours; black, white and red, which she painted herself to commemorate her sister-in-law Mara Sov, Vessa's older sister. Her fourth outfit features yellow and green patterning on her armour in tradition of Mr. Tachibana and Drifter's celebration event. Elena - Love's Extinction.JPG| Love's Extinction outfit Elena, Armistice.PNG| Day of the Fall outfit Elena, Reveler.PNG| Extinction's Revelry outfit Trivia *Like Vessa, Elena's appearance and outfits are based on Anakin Nakamura's Hunter character in Destiny 2. Navigation Category:Non-Canon Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction Category:The Watchman Category:Boss Rush